


Welcome to the neighbourhood

by Queen_T



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_T/pseuds/Queen_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One grumpy sour wolf moves into the apartment next door to one social butterfly.</p><p>Stiles figures the worst case scenario is that he is thrown in the back of grumpy sour wolf's fancy car and murdered in the woods.</p><p>Best case scenario he is thrown onto grumpy sour wolf's bed and fucked within an inch of his life.</p><p>He is definitely hoping for the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ramblings of a bored person so my warning is that the plot kind of sucks. 
> 
> Basically I was bored so I wrote a short three chapter fic full of smut, my smut writing skills need work so that's the main reason I am writing this (also I want to write a knotting scene in my other fic so I needed practice with that) I tagged porn with plot because I suppose there's plot, I wouldn't read to much into the lame plot I got going because basically they date backwards.

Stiles isn't a horrible person, he doesn't annoy people on purpose. _Okay,_ so he may intentionally do what ever humanly possible to piss off his newest neighbor, but the guy deserves it.

Stiles has been nothing but friendly and welcoming, but this guy, this extremely good looking man with a killer body and with dark hair, five o'clock shadow, emerald green eyes and soft, plush lips that Stiles can't help but fantasize around his cock just scowls and glares at any attempts of friendliness Stiles displays. So of course when hot grumpy sour wolf starts banging on his door when he and his friends are drinking and watching movies telling him to knock it off and keep the volume down he is going to be pissed.

He hardly ever invites his friends over, normally they meet at Lydia's because she is rich and has a bigger house, but for the few times Stiles invites them over to his he gets death glares all month.

Which is basically the short version of how he started his not so much love and all hate relationship with Derek Hale.

It wasn't the relationship he wanted with the guy, no, he wanted to jump Derek's bones, but he had tried being seductive, Stiles is a yoga instructor and since being able to move his body in all kinds of positions was a huge turn on he thought he could seduce Derek by being in all kinds of obscene positions on his front porch of their joint apartment whenever Derek returned home from one of his runs. But it never worked, Derek would look at him for a moment and Stiles would think he saw Derek's eyes flash a bright blue with lust and desire, but then Derek would just growl and glare at him and go back to being a lonely sour wolf inside his apartment.

Derek was probably straight which meant the whole thing was pointless and considering the only reason he even knows Derek's name is because he asked Derek's sister Cora is probably a definite sign that him and Derek were never going to be more than neighbors. So the reasonable response to this is obviously to just piss the guy off in hopes that he will either move so Stiles no longer has to drool over him on a daily basis or that he may get some hot, angry, hate sex out of it that would make Derek realize what a catch he is and they would start a beautiful relationship filled with snuggling and hot, mind-blowing sex. He is 100% on board with the latter.

"Dude I don't know about this." Scott said in that stupid voice of reason. "He is going to kill you."

"He won't even notice, come on Scott, live life dangerously." Stiles said holding up the marker to Derek's shiny black camaro.

"We're twenty one Stiles, this is childish and stupid."

Stiles gasps. "I resent that!" 

"Stiles you have tortured the poor guy enough. You don't think it's slightly obsessive to be doing this just because he isn't interested in you?"

"I'm not doing this because he isn't interested in me, he's probably as straight as a ruler, and not even one of those bendy ones, although I would love to see him bend over--"

"Right, you sound totally not obsessed. Seriously this is a bad idea Stiles."

Of course Scott had a point, he wasn't in high school anymore, he had a job that he loved and he paid rent, real grown up stuff. And it wasn't like he couldn't get laid, he had plenty of other options if he wanted to get laid, but he doesn't want anyone else, as stupid as his crush is, he has never wanted someone so badly in his life and he thrived off the attention Derek gave him even if it was yelling at him for doing something like this.

"Fine you're right."

"I always am now let's... Stiles what are you doing?" Scott asks as Stiles writes _sorry for being a bad neighbor_ on the window.

"There, much better don't you think?"

"Are you kidding me? Dude I meant writing on his car in the first place was a bad idea!" Scott yells running inside Stiles' apartment.

"Where the hell are you going?" Stiles yells after him.

Scott returns a minute later with a bucket and soap. "We're washing this crap off before Derek gets back from his run and kills you."

"What's wrong with my message? It's a good message!"

"Say sorry in person if you want to apologize for being loud and obnoxious, writing on his expensive car is not a good way to apologize."

There Scott goes again with that stupid voice of reason. Stiles huffs and grabs the bucket. "Fine, I'll wash it off." Stiles said as he started scrubbing the window.

"Stiles?" Scott said.

"Yeah?"

"It's not coming off... Why isn't it coming off?"

Stiles stared at the writing for a moment before scrubbing harder, scratching at it with his blunt nails.

"He is going to kill me." Stiles finally says after five minutes of scrubbing.

"That is meant to wash off right?"

"Of course it is! The guy at the auto shop said it does!"

"Does that look like it's coming off to you?" Scott yells frantically. "My best friend is going to die!"

"I'm sure Derek will understand and let me pay for the damage."

Scott groans. "I have to go, double date with Allison and Isaac. Good luck with that."

"What? You're leaving me to go have an awkward double date with your ex?"

"As opposed to staying here and witnessing my best friend being murdered?"

"Oh come on Scott, he won't kill me if there's a witness!" Stiles yells as Scott pats him on the back and walks away. "You're a terrible friend!"

Scott gives a small wave in response.

Stiles wouldn't say he is a coward. He has done brave things, like going out late at night and snooping around crime scenes, but right now as he watches Derek return from his run and stare down his car, fingers running over the writing Stiles left and then angrily storming over and loudly knocking on his door he is definitely taking the cowards way out and hiding in his kitchen and pretending he's not home.

"Stiles! I know you're in there, open the damn door!"

"Stiles isn't in right now, please check back ten years from now." Stiles says in the girliest voice he can muster.

"Dammit Stiles, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

 _Yeah right,_ After four months of being neighbors and ignoring him except when he does something he doesn't like, now after doing the most stupid, annoying thing he could think of, _now_ he wants to have a friendly chat. Yeah Stiles isn't falling for that.

"Why don't we talk with the door between us, I think we should talk with the door between us."

Stiles hears a grunt of frustration and then there's a click and his front door is being pushed open.

"Did you... Oh my god, did you pick the lock? Are you a criminal?" Stiles says pointing an accusing finger in Derek's direction, backing up as Derek kicks the door shut with his foot and locks the door. "Are you going to kill me? Is that what this is, because I am sorry about your car, I was going to write a cute little rhyme on it, but Scott convinced me it was a bad idea so I wrote an apology and it's not really my fault that it won't wash off, the guy said it washes off!"

Derek's eyes glow sapphire. "It doesn't wash off?" He grits out.

"How are-- Your eyes, they're..."

"Shut up, god you are the most annoying person I have ever met."

The fact Derek's eyes seem to be glowing should be enough to make Stiles back up and beg for his life, but then again hes never been good at the whole taking hints thing so instead he makes his way towards Derek and reaches out to run his hand along Derek's strong jaw line.

"Stiles, don't." Derek growls out showing off a nice pair of sharp pointy teeth.

Stiles doesn't listen, he's good at ignoring clear warnings and while other people would be running for their lives, Stiles just stands there, transfixed at the way Derek's pupils dilate and nostrils flare as his fingers make contact with his jaw and run up to cup his cheek.

"They're beautiful." Stiles said finishing off his sentence from before.

Derek apparently isn't good at taking compliments because the next thing Stiles is aware of is his head thumping against the wall.

"Dude watch it, I need my brain preferably unscrambled."

Derek growls, tightening his hold on the front of Stiles' shirt. "What do you want?"

Stiles takes a moment to answer that because there are _a lot_ of things that he wants from Derek, most of them inappropriate, but he also wants the cute things too like snuggling, Stiles loves a good after sex snuggle.

"What do you mean?"

"From me, what do you want from me. You are the most annoying, irritating, clumsiest, little tease I have ever met. Are you trying to make me lose control? Is this what you were aiming for?"

"I um... I didn't think I could make you lose control? I mean come on I literally went ass over head to seduce you and it didn't work, do you know how much balance it takes to bend like that?"

Derek whines in response and grabs Stiles' wrist to bring them captive by his head, moving in to effectively pin Stiles against the wall with his body.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Stiles." Derek purrs nosing up Stiles' neck to his ear. "You should stay away from me, you should tell me to leave."

"I'd prefer to tell you to fuck me."

Derek growls at that and digs sharp nails into his wrists making Stiles whimper because those are definitely not human nails, those are claws, sharp pointy claws and that alone should have Stiles screaming, not have his dick twitching and straining against his jeans. This whole situation was a hot, fucked up mess and Stiles loved it.

"You should be be scared, running for your life" Derek whispers in his ear in a mischievous voice. "But you're not are you Stiles? You're _soaked_ with the scent of arousal, I bet you like being held down like this, just begging to be fucked. You _little. fucking. slut."_

Stiles let out a small moan, his face heating up at being called a slut. He wasn't a slut, he has had sex many times before, but only with five different people. Stiles is just the type of guy that lives for now, and he has been dying for Derek to fill him up ever since he first laid eyes on the guy, it was like everyone else just didn't matter anymore, he stopped getting turned on when guys grinded against him at his favorite gay club, gay porn didn't even do much for him anymore, no for the past four months since he has seen Derek Hale the only way he has been getting off was using his imagination with four fingers up his ass, moaning out Derek's name. At this point he was willing to beg and whine all Derek wants as long as Derek fucks him, he could deal with whatever freaky thing Derek was after they were done, why break the mood with questions like _what horror movie are you from?_

"Only for you." Stiles says, thrusting into Derek's clothed erection getting a groan in response.

Derek lets go of one of his wrists, using the other to drag him to the bedroom and push Stiles down on the bed.

"Strip." Derek commands. "Slowly."

He has practically been presenting himself on a platter to Derek for the taking for months, why be shy about it now?

Stiles grabs the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head and throwing it in a random direction, eyes locking onto Derek's as he runs his hands down his bare chest, undoing the button to his jeans and zipping down the zipper, smirking as Derek's nostrils flare and his eyes go bright blue.

Stiles laid back on the bed, body arching as he teased down his jeans, once kicking them off he looked back over to Derek who was eying up his body like Stiles was his favorite meal in the world and he just wanted to eat him up, the thought made Stiles palm his dick through his boxers which made Derek growl and grab his wrists, leaning over him and pining them above his head to the bed in one strong hand.

"You're intoxicating." Derek breathes out as he sniffs and licks across Stiles' neck.

"I take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be."

"Awesome." Stiles pants as Derek attaches his mouth to one of his nipples and swirls his tongue, sucking and nipping it as it becomes hard in his mouth.

Whining Stiles struggles against Derek's hold letting out an unintelligible noise. His nipples have always been sensitive, and to have Derek's hot wet mouth nipping and licking one while his hand rubbed and tweaked the other, he was going to come in his pants like a teenager and that is so not the first sexual impression he wants to make on Derek, he wants Derek to want more of this, to want more of Stiles, he wants to date Derek so its more than just sex. He doesn't usually do this, normally he wouldn't put out until about the fifth date, but he couldn't stop now, he finally had Derek and he could care less about playing hard to get.

"Fuck, you're sensitive aren't you?" Derek asks tweaking the hard nub between his thumb and index finger.

"Y-Yes I am." Stiles pants using his flexibility to bring up his legs, spreading them wide before bringing them in to wrap around Derek's waist and thrusting up as he pushed Derek down, grinding their erections together.

" _Fuck."_ Derek hissed letting go of his wrists and standing up, pulling Stiles with him and holding him firmly by the globes of his ass. "You are going to be the death of me."

"You need to be naked, like ten minutes ago, why aren't you naked?" Stiles says clutching Derek's neck and circling his hips, flexing his butt cheeks in Derek's hold.

Derek growls, dropping Stiles on the ground and grabbing the hem of his shirt as Stiles goes to his knees and works on getting off his running shorts and boxer briefs. Stiles' mouth watered at the sight of Derek's hard, uncut cock standing to attention for him and he didn't even think twice before wrapping his lips around it and sucking in the head.

" _Stiles."_ Derek whines, but doesn't stop him and he takes that as a clear sign to take Derek deeper until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

Stiles stuck to the basics, bobbing his head back and forth, tonguing at the foreskin, moving his hands up to grab Derek's firm, perfect ass as he used his grip to push Derek further into his mouth until Derek started to slowly move his hips back and forth, fucking his eager mouth as Stiles worked his tongue in ways that had Derek groaning and panting above him.

"God you're perfect." Derek hums as a hand comes down to grip Stiles' hair. "You were made for taking my cock."

Stiles moans at the praise and sucks harder, bobbing his head faster until Derek pulls him off.

"I am going to fuck you." Derek snarls as he rips Stiles' boxers in half. "You won't be able to walk straight for days." Derek's eyes are sapphire blue again and he is letting out a rumbling noise, nosing at Stiles' neck.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Stiles said pulling away from Derek which got him a soft whine in response. "Just getting lube and a condom, there's no way in hell I am letting you fuck me raw with that thing."

Derek's eyes follow his every movement as bends down to grab lube and a condom out of his draw and then drops down onto the bed. "You going to fuck me or stand there all day?" Stiles teases.

Derek growls and moves into grab his waist and turn him around so his ass is in the air and his face is pushed into his pillow.

Derek leaned over him, sniffing his neck and making a pleased rumbling sound before mouthing down his spine and grabbing the globes of his ass, kneading it and spreading them open, making a soft purring noise as he just stares before leaning in and running his tongue over his hole in one long, wet stroke.

"Ohmygod, _fuck_ Derek, oh fuck me." Stiles pants shoving his ass back and wiggling a little, he's never been rimmed before, all his ex's found it gross so Stiles never really gave much thought to how many nerve endings were there.

"So desperate." Derek teases.

"You have no idea." Stiles croaks out as Derek licks around his rim.

"Oh, but I do. I hear you, the way you fuck yourself moaning my name, I've smelt the desire on you from the moment we met."

Stiles opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a strangled groan as Derek licks into his narrow hole, greedily lapping and pushing against the tight muscles.

Stiles moans and pants as Derek removes his tongue and replaces it with two lube slick fingers, scissoring and stretching his hole before adding a third and moving around until he hits a bundle of nerves that make Stiles keen and thrust back, fucking himself on Derek's fingers.

Derek purred in pleasure, seemingly happy with watching Stiles whimper and move back and forth on his fingers. "So gorgeous Stiles, if you were mine I'd breed you so full you'd be dripping my come for weeks."

Stiles didn't know what to say to that, wasn't even sure what _that_ even meant, but it sounded hot and that was enough for him.

"I'm ready." Stiles gasps out.

"Hmm." Derek hums. "Are you now?"

"Yes, do you want a fucking essay on how ready I am for you to fuck me or you going to stop teasing and get on with it already?"

"Cute." Derek murmurs.

"Yeah, I'm freaking adorable, now I believe you said I wouldn't be able to walk straight when you're done with me, I'd really like to test that theory." Stiles goes for seductive and confident but his voice sounds, whiny and needy. "Come on Derek, _please."_

Derek made a broken noise as he removed his fingers and grabbed Stiles around the waist, pulling him up so his back was flush against Derek's chest and Derek could nuzzle and mouth at his neck. "I'll never be done with you." Derek purrs in his ear.

"Ready?" Derek has the nerve to ask as he slicks up his dick and lines up with Stiles' entrance. Stiles grunts and pushes back in response, forcing Derek to slip inside him. Derek was thicker than anyone else he had been with, but there wasn't any pain or discomfort, just the feeling of being stretched and filled up.

"Fuck you're tight." Derek groaned out when he was fully in and started to slowly move his hips to fuck into Stiles.

"Faster." Stiles whines throwing his head back on Derek's shoulder which apparently had an effect on Derek as he moaned and attached his mouth to Stiles' pulse point and greedily licked and sucked. Stiles would complain about the obvious hickey he was going to be sporting, but Derek picked up his pace and started thrusting faster and harder, so Stiles kept his mouth shut and let Derek just do whatever he wants.

As Derek's pace picked up, he shoved Stiles down into the mattress and grabbed his hips, giving animalistic thrusts as he started pounding into his prostate over and over again making Stiles see stars.

"Oh fuck, right there." Stiles keened, fisting the sheets and pushing back into each one of Derek's perfect, hard thrusts.

"You like that? Like me fucking you?" Derek pants sounding broken, and Stiles can't help, but feel a little smug that he did that to this Adonis of a man.

" _Yes_ come on Derek-fuh-fuck me harder, I can take it." Stiles didn't know how much harder they could get, but Derek snarled and tightened his grip on his hips setting a brutal pace that had Stiles wheezing and gasping for air, it felt so good, nothing has ever felt this good and he wanted more, so much more than just sex. He wanted to to make love with Derek, wanted to ride him and make Derek come undone underneath him, whispering how much he loved Stiles and how good he felt, but he may never have that, for all he knows this is Derek letting off steam and if this is a once in a lifetime deal, he wants everything Derek can give him.

Derek groaned. "F-Fuck Stiles, I'm gonna breed you so full, claim you as my own so everyone knows you're mine, I bet you would take my knot so well."

"Yes, Derek- _fuck-_ Yours, all yours." Stiles says to busy enjoying the feeling of bone-curdling pleasure Derek filling him up provides to have a coherent thought.

Derek growls as he pushes balls deep into Stiles, stopping for a moment before continuing to thrust, grunting and groaning. Eventually Stiles felt like he was being split open, like Derek was growing impossibly huge inside of him, stretching his hot, sore hole.

"Derek?" Stiles asks, panicking as Derek continues to grow inside of him. "Derek what is that, what's happening?"

Derek's grip tightened on Stiles' hips pulling him back so his swollen cock was pressing up against Stiles' prostate.

Stiles keened arching his back as he felt his orgasm ripped from him, coming over his mattress and up his chest.

"That's it Stiles." Derek cooed. "Such a good boy, coming just from my knot filling you up."

Stiles whined, he was so sensitive and Derek was still pressing up against his prostate, it was too much and his dick was twitching, trying to come back to life.

"Derek, please, I can't, _fuck,_ what is that?"

"'s my knot." Derek said, voice rough as he slowly continued to circle his hips, giving swallow thrusts in and out, knot pulling at Stiles' rim.

Stiles tries to process that, tries to figure out what that means, but his dick is half hard again and when Derek brings his hand around him and starts stroking him to full hardness, his calluses rough on his skin, Stiles' brain completely shuts down and he moans in approval of Derek's firm grip around his re-hardened, leaking cock and as Derek gives one more thrust of his hips, Stiles is coming and panting through his second orgasm.

Stiles must have blacked out after that because when he opens his eyes next, he's alone in his bed and his stomach has been cleaned from his spunk.

Slowly Stiles gets up, wincing at how his ass throbs and grabs a pair of sweats to put on before walking to the front door, he had to ask Derek what that was. Hell he had to ask Derek what _he_ was because Stiles is fairly certain someone with, glowing blue eyes, sharp pointy teeth and claws, oh yeah, and a fucking _knot_ aren't human. He wasn't scared, just curious, which probably isn't an appropriate reaction to having sex with some kind of supernatural being, but Stiles has never been normal, this kind of stuff fascinated him and he was desperate to know more.

Stiles stopped on his front porch, feeling his stomach drop as he takes in Derek's vacant parking space. So Derek wasn't home, it wasn't the end of the world, maybe he just had somewhere to be. Stiles quickly ran back inside looking around for some kind of note from Derek, he doesn't know why he expected there to be a note, but leaving a note was the polite thing to do after you bail on someone you just had sex with.

Sighing in frustration Stiles went to take a well needed shower. After his shower Stiles grabbed his laptop, bringing up Google and using his researching skills get an idea on what Derek was.

After spending an hour roaming through sites Stiles could only come up with one conclusion to what Derek was, all signs lead to Derek being a werewolf, and it was a full moon tonight which could explain why Derek left him, maybe Derek had to chain himself up? It's what the werewolves on the vampire diaries had to do, but the werewolves of vampire diaries also went through immense pain as they shifted with bones snapping. Stiles shuddered at the thought of Derek being chained up somewhere in pain, it made him feel uneasy, so he sat at the window and watched the road, hoping that Derek would pull into his drive way and be alright.

But Derek doesn't come home and as the sun rises the driveway is still empty. Stiles lets out a shaky, tired breath as closes his eyes, he was such an idiot, they didn't even kiss, it was probably just sex to Derek, a way for him to get off before the full moon or something and Stiles was just convenient. He felt pathetic, he stayed up all night waiting for Derek to come home and he actually felt heartbroken which made him feel even more pathetic because him and Derek had sex, it was nothing to feel heartbroken about, even if he wants more, it takes two to tango and right now he was dancing solo.

Finally sleep gets the better of him and he drifts off, dreaming of sapphire eyes and soft lips touching his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finished this chapter a couple days ago, of course I didn't save it and accidentally hit backspace while not clicked into the box and BAM! Lost everything. It was much better before, I actually put effort into it before, I just kind of angrily re wrote this because I want to finish updating so I can start getting into the knotting smut in my other story. The plot was never meant to be all that great in this anyway, I'm just writing this to see what kind of feed back it gets :3

Three days. Three horrible gut wrenching days since he last saw Derek. It wasn't like Stiles was expecting a huge commitment from the guy, they had sex it was probably nothing to Derek, but it felt like something, it felt right. It was probably stupid for Stiles to be talking to his friends about it, they didn't feel what he felt or see what he saw, of course they are going to try and talk him off of Derek and push him towards someone who won't hump and dump him, but like he said it's not like him and Derek labelled whatever that night was so Derek's not a complete asshole for leaving him right? Yeah... Stiles may be a _little_ Derek whipped.

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asks startling Stiles from his zoned out state.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been pathetically mooning over someone who fucked you then disappeared." Lydia says coming to join them in the living room.

"He hasn't disappeared." Stiles stubbornly states, so what if Derek has been AWOL for the past three days. It's not like Derek hasn't disappeared before, _not_ that Stiles takes notice or anything because he's not a stalker because that would be creepy.

"Stiles." Scott huffs. "You keep talking about the guy, who by the way _is_ an absolute prick who doesn't deserve you _and_ don't even try to defend him this time cause it's true. Maybe Derek had somewhere to be whether it be personal or work related who knows, the point is he didn't tell you, he just left after you had sex. He's not an idiot, martians in space can tell how much you like him and he still had sex with you and then left without a word. You need to move on."

Okay, so maybe he does need to move on and just give up on Derek, but he's had a taste and he wants more, so much more and it just hurts accepting that Derek regrets it and wants nothing more to do with him, not to mention the fact that Derek is literally out of this world, well figuratively, unless werewolves are actually from a different planet. The point is Stiles was hooked and he doesn't want to move on.

"Stiles, honey." Lydia says bending down to sit next to him and giving his shoulder a tight squeeze. "Your problem has always been that you don't just fall, you fall hard and fast. You've been pining over Derek for months and then he shows a sign of interest and you're head over heels, but I am going to be blunt. It was sex, you didn't kiss, he wasn't affectionate, _and_ before you say anything, hickeys aren't a declaration of love, they happen in the spur of the moment all the time, I know you want to believe that he feels the same way and who knows he might, _but_ he handled the situation by leaving you without so much as an explanation, I don't care if he's emotionally constipated the point is he had to have known leaving you like this would have hurt and eaten you up inside and he did it anyway. Bottom line is he isn't worth your love, Danny however is a nice guy and I happen to know he really likes you."

 _Ah, Danny,_ the newest personal trainer at the gym he teaches yoga at. Danny indeed was a very nice guy, dark hair, dimples, hot, tan surfers body and for some reason he had a crush on Stiles. He had been debating asking Danny out, it wasn't like he was getting anywhere with Derek and he didn't want to miss his opportunity, Danny's a really good looking guy and he's funny and nice, he got Stiles and found his wit charming and hilarious. Danny was basically the perfect guy and the door was only going to be opened for so long before it closed.

"Yes Danny!" Scott pipes up. "He talks about you constantly man and how better to move on from Derek than to date Danny?"

"So basically you want me to use Danny, who and I quote _is a nice guy_ in hopes of getting over Derek?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Scott said with a glare.

"Well that's what it will be. Danny's a nice guy, but I'm not interested in him, I like Derek. If I go out with him, yeah there's a chance I will have fun and end up developing romantic feelings for him, but if not then I have just lead him on and is that really fair? You keep saying how Derek is a bad guy for using me, but I'm no better if I use Danny which is exactly what you're asking me to do by dating him."

"You're right." Lydia says just as Scott looks like he is about to yell or throw something at his head. "You can't promise him anything, but I think you should still give him a chance, tell him you're trying to move on from some asshole that broke your heart and let him decide if you're worth the risk and trust me Stiles, to him you are."

"I think I'm going to just go home, but I will think about it, about Danny and consider it."

"But Allison and Isaac aren't even here yet." Scott says with his puppy dog face.

"No, nononono. Stop! You know I can't resist that look!"

"I'll let you go if you promise you will call Danny to hang out, you guys are friends, it doesn't have to be a date. You can't just go home and mope over Derek and stare at the drive way hoping he will return. You need to try and move on."

"Fine." Stiles huffs grabbing his phone and scrolling through his contacts until he gets to Danny and presses call.

Danny answers on the second ring. "Stiles? Hey!" Stiles can't help but feel bad at the fondness in his voice. He doesn't want to lead the poor guy on, he didn't even want to move on from Derek, he wanted to talk to him and get answers, he needed to know what Derek was, needed to hear Derek say it. Maybe Derek was hurt, if he went to chain himself up on the full moon he could be stuck somewhere or even worst, stepped into a bear trap and here Stiles was asking someone else out.

"Stiles?" Danny asks bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry, I zoned out."

"You do that a lot." Danny says with a laugh. It makes Stiles gut clench uncomfortably.

"Yeah, look I was wondering if you still wanted to check out that Mexican place that just opened up."

"Like a date?" Danny asks, hope clear in his voice.

"I mean, I guess? Sort of, I'm kind of trying to get over this other guy so I mean a date might not be a good idea, I don't want to lead you on or hurt you or anything like that."

"Stiles, you're sweet, but I have kind of been seeing someone else. It's casual, nothing serious, but I like you, if the date turns out to be a bust or I can't help you get over your mystery man then we will be friends. It's not easy to bring me down and I find it adorable that you are scared of hurting my feelings."

"So a date than?" Stiles asks, Danny was an amazing guy. If anyone was going to get him over Derek, his bet would be on Danny.

"A date it is, and hey I'm all for rocking your world tonight if our date doesn't get your mind off your ex."

Stiles chuckles. "I might just take you up on that." so he doesn't like one night stands, but he did it with Derek, someone he thought hated him so why not with Danny? At least Danny won't disappear for three days and leave him heartbroken with unanswered questions.

"Sounds great, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven sounds awesome."

Scott was smirking and Lydia gave him a wink when he got off the phone.

"Oh shut up."

"We didn't say anything." Scott replies.

"Yeah well your face did." Stiles says and with a wave to Lydia and the finger to Scott and his smug face, Stiles was out the door.

 

~o-O-o~

"So you have a thing for Yoga instructors?" Stiles asks as Danny pulls up at his house.

"Only the really bendy and cute ones." Danny replies taking in Stiles' black hoodie, white V-neck shirt and tight black jeans. "You look hot by the way."

"It's a talent." Stiles says ignoring the way his cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"I bet you have a lot of talents." Danny says with a smirk.

"Guess you will just have to wait and find out." Stiles replies with a wink.

 

Mexican Del Rio was a major hit in Stiles' opinion, he may or may not be obsessed with Chimichangas now and he also may or may not be a little tipsy. Okay, so he was on the verge of being drunk. He had a few drinks so he would loosen up and not think about Derek, so he could concentrate on how soft Danny's lips were against his, so he could climb Danny like a tree as soon as they pulled up outside of his apartment.

"You're so sexy Stiles." Danny murmurs as he pushes him against the hood of his car. "It should be illegal to bend the way you do."

Danny was saying all the right things, touching Stiles in all the right ways, but turns out Stiles' dick has other plans for tonight since it doesn't seem to be even slightly interested in the proceedings, what should be making him feel good is making him feel sick, like Stiles' body is rejecting Danny's advances which makes absolutely no sense.

"Stiles?" Danny asks cupping his face. "You don't look to good, are you okay? I think you need to lie down."

"Yeah, probably. Just too much to drink I think... I'll uh just see you at work." Stiles turns swaying a little on his feet and runs straight into something hard.

"Ow." Stiles mumbles as his ass hits the ground.

"Stiles! Are you alright? Come on let's get you inside." Danny picks Stiles up bridal style like he weighs nothing and starts walking towards his door.

"Wait!" Stiles flails around, getting a good look at what he ran into, which happens to be a black camaro. Derek's black camaro.

Stiles doesn't mean to whack Danny in the face in his haste to get out of his arms, but it happens. "Sorry, I uh, my neighbor is home and I just remembered I have to return something, I'll be fine. Thanks for... This was fun, but uh... Sorry, see you tomorrow at work."

"Uh okay? You sure you're alright?"

"Yep, great, totally fine." Stiles says raising his fist to Derek's front door and giving Danny a thumbs up.

"Right, bye Stiles." Danny says with a small smile and a wave. It's not like Stiles meant for this to happen, of course the day he finally decides to give moving on a shot is the day Derek decides to return from his little holiday.

Putting Danny out of his mind, which is still fuzzy from all the alcohol he consumed, Stiles knocks on Derek's door, well bangs on it until it opens and a sleepy, angry looking Derek in nothing but sweat pants is glaring at him.

"You left." Stiles opens with cause apparently that's a good reason to be banging on someones door late at night.

"Stiles, it's nearly midnight... And you reek of alcohol." Derek replies, looking slightly annoyed, but his voice is soft and it takes all venom away from Derek's killer frown.

"I have questions, so many questions! I thought maybe you were hurt in the woods, but you seem fine so that's good, do werewolves need like a cooling down period after the full moon? Is that why you've been gone for three days?"

Derek's eye brows twitch up for a second in surprise before they come back down to frown at Stiles. "Werewolf?" Derek asks because apparently he thinks Stiles is an idiot, which _rude._

"Yeah, werewolf. We had sex remember? Unless I got completely smashed or drugged up and fucked myself with a gigantic dildo I know for a fact we had sex, you knotted me, you can't be human cause I don't know any humans who knot the people they fuck so if you're not a werewolf than what are you?"

"I... You've been drinking."

"Thanks captain obvious, I was trying to have a good time on my date, but it had the opposite effect cause I felt sick when he touched me, not that you need to know that he touched me becau--"

Stiles doesn't get to finish his sentence as Derek grabs him shirt and pulls him inside, pushing him back against the closed door and sniffing him, making a displeased rumble and nipping at his throat.

"No one else can touch you." Derek says licking up his jugular.

It feels amazing, his whole body purrs in content as Derek softly nips and licks away at his neck. When Danny touched him everything about it just felt wrong, but this, this felt _freaking incredible._

"I shouldn't have left you." Derek finally says after he has turned Stiles into a puddle of goo in his arms. "I didn't know how you'd react, I needed to visit my sister she's.... She's the alpha."

"Alpha? Like werewolf alpha?" Stiles mumbles making grabby hands as Derek starts pulling away.

"Yeah, like werewolf alpha." Derek's expression looks torn, Stiles has half a second to panic that he is about to be thrown out before Derek sighs and grabs his hand, pulling him towards a comfy looking sofa, pushing his jumper off his shoulders and unbuttoning his jeans, shoving them down his legs, making Stiles step out of them. Stiles has a second to be self cautious about being in a thin shirt and his boxer briefs before he remembers Derek's seen him naked and he doesn't get shy about this stuff. Derek lies down, pulling Stiles snugly over him so he is cuddled in Derek's arms. It feels weird, the good kind of weird, but Stiles still has so many questions and Derek really didn't explain much to him at all so could he really just forgive him and allow himself to fall asleep in Derek's arms? He doesn't know what he will do if he wakes up alone in his bed again, with no sign of Derek, his whole body shudders at the thought, something bizarre was happening to him and he had to know what, needed to ask Derek needed to--

"Stiles, stop thinking and go to sleep." Derek murmurs rubbing his hand over Stiles' back and kissing his hair line.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Stiles mumbles, but he doesn't hear Derek's reply because the feel of Derek's hands stroking his back, the rise and fall of his chest and the alcohol lull him off into a peaceful slumber.

 

Stiles wakes up with a slight head ache, he wasn't really hung over, he didn't drink enough to get drunk, just on the verge of being drunk. He has all of five seconds to be thankful that he wasn't hung over before he remembered that he had a date last night that ended up with him knocking on Derek's door and then falling asleep in Derek's arms, which he was no longer cuddled up in.

Stiles jumps, feeling his pulse quicken as he runs to the window, tripping and scrapping his knee in his haste to get there.

Stiles sighs in relief when he sees Derek's car is still out there. So he was a little paranoid, Derek left him before after they had sex, so why wouldn't he do it again? Not that they had sex this time, but they cuddled and last nights cuddling was more affectionate than their sex.

Thankfully Stiles doesn't have much time to over think it because Derek opens the front door, looking all sweaty and sexy from his morning run.

"I didn't think you would be up until noon much less six am. Aspirin?" Derek asks as he holds up a box. Stiles just nods his head and follows Derek into the kitchen. He had to do this right, time his questions and get clear answers from Derek so he could justify whatever was going on between them and hopefully make sure Derek feels the same way, they did cuddle last night and that definitely means _something._

"So... I'm sorry for barging in last night, thanks for uh buying that, surprised you didn't have any yourself, everyone should have aspirin in their cupboards."

"Don't need it, this" Derek says grabbing Stiles' hand and dropping two pills in "doesn't help me heal." Derek lets go of his hand and grabs him a glass of water.

"Right because you're a werewolf." Stiles casually states which should probably be weird, casually calling someone a werewolf like it's a every day thing, but it just feels normal, like he's known werewolves exist his whole life and not just the past few days.

Derek doesn't reply just nods his head once and sniffs the air, must be a wolf thing.

"Stiles?" Derek asks.

"Yeah?" Stiles replies shoving the pills in his mouth and sculling down the water.

Derek grabs his face, sniffing and nosing all the way down until he's kneeling and growling at his knee.

"How did this happen? It's fresh."

"Oh..." Stiles says remembering his trip from before, he winces at the throbbing and sting as Derek's breath hits it. "Right, uh I kind of panicked you bailed on me again and ran to the window to see if your car was still there, I may be a yoga instructor and I may be able to balance on my head, but walking and running I am a klutz."

"You thought I left you?" Derek asks as he licks over the wound, which stings _a lot._

"Ow! Oh my god! What are you doing?"

Derek licks over the wound a couple more times, which surprisingly enough takes throbbing away before seeming satisfied with it and standing up.

"You just... Dude... Is that another wolf thing? Because I am not a fan of blood or any kinds of blood play..."

"I don't want to cut you and drink your blood Stiles, I'm not a vampire."

"Right you're a werewolf." Stiles states.

Derek blinks and slowly stands up nodding his head. "Yeah, how did you know? Have you met other wolves before?"

"No, you're the first of your kind that I have had the pleasure of meeting, but it was obvious you're not human. Your eyes glow, you have claws with a nice sharp pair of fangs to match, oh yeah and you knotted me. Google answered the rest."

Derek stares at him for a moment, shifting awkwardly. "And you're not freaked out by that?" he finally asks.

"That you're a werewolf? No, if I was going to freak out I would have done it when you grew claws and fangs, besides, I know you won't hurt me, I feel perfectly safe, nothing to freak out about."

Derek's eyes go sapphire as he back Stiles up into the wall bringing out his claws, running his index finger along the curve of Stiles' neck, not with force, just hard enough that Stiles could feel the prick of it on his skin.

"How do you know I won't hurt you? I could easily rip your throat out right now."

"You could." Stiles says breathing heavily. "But you won't, I don't know how I know, I just feel safe with you, I have since the moment we met even though all you did was glare and scowl at me. I can't really explain it I just feel at ease with you, its like home... Wow that sounded lame." Stiles adds blushing a little at how forward that was. Stiles isn't a genius when it comes to love and stuff, but that was definitely some kind of declaration of love.

"It wasn't lame." Derek says cupping his cheek, eyes and nails shifting back to normal. "It sounded wonderful... I'm glad you're not scared of me Stiles, I want you to feel safe."

"Oh...Kay." Stiles murmurs as he grabs Derek's sweaty singlet and breathes in his scent, which is probably the best thing his nose has ever had the pleasure of inhaling.

Derek nuzzles his forehead and purrs, sighing before pulling back and making his way towards to fridge and pulling out eggs and bacon.

"I'll make breakfast, I assume you have questions and I know for a fact the internet is not a reliable source so ask away as I cook."

Stiles wastes no time jumping onto the kitchen counter and taking advantage of Derek's offer.

"So you're a werewolf." Derek nods. "Do you turn into a actual wolf?"

"No, only powerful alphas can turn into actual wolves, my mother could and Laura can."

"So the full moon doesn't affect you? You don't like break every bone in your body like the wolfs on vampire diaries?"

"Vampire diaries?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow. "I don't watch that crap Stiles."

"Hey! It's not crap, I mean season five isn't really doing it for me but it's had a good run in the past and Ian Somerhalder is hot... Well compared to you he's average, I mean it should be illegal for you to be real, people aren't meant to be that hot and you like break all the laws by--"

"Stiles please get to the point before I find a better use for that mouth and once I find a better use, question time is over until I feel generous again."

"Oh..." Stiles ignores the way his dick twitches as he thinks of all the ways Derek could use his mouth and focuses on the task at hand. Getting his questions answered. "So the full moon doesn't affect you?" Stiles repeats.

"It does, but it doesn't make us break every bone in our bodies or whatever crap happens on that show you watch, we can control it using an anchor most the time, but sometimes it's harder than others."

"Okay so the full extent of your shifting is the claws and fangs and eyes?"

"No... You haven't seen me wolf out yet."

"Can I?" Stiles asks.

Derek turns away from the sizzling bacon and stops scrambling the eggs and makes his way over to stand in between Stiles' legs resting his hands on each one of his upper thighs.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks rubbing his thumbs over the pale flesh of his thighs.

Stiles nods his head giving Derek a reassuring smile. He wasn't scared of Derek, seeing him wolf out wasn't going to change how he felt and he was extremely curious now.

Derek looks down and growls, and Stiles watches in amazement as his face shifts. When Derek hesitates before looking back up, Stiles takes a deep breath and brings his hands up to run his fingertips over the hairy side burns, down the dip of his nose and finally over his soft plush lips, forcing him to open his mouth so Stiles could run his finger down one of the fangs.

"You really are out of this world." Stiles says.

Derek laughs, shaking his head and shifting back and smiling. "You're either incredibly brave or stupid, I'm still debating which one."

"Oh shut up sour wolf, you may scare others with your wolfiness, but they're not me and I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah?" Derek asks leaning in until his breath is ghosting over Stiles' lips.

Stiles opens his mouth to reply, or just shove his tongue down Derek's throat, but before he gets the chance Derek is turning away and quickly making his way back over to the eggs and bacon.

Stiles huffs as Derek grabs plates and starts piling food on.

"So you said you're sisters the alpha? Does that make you a beta in her pack?"

"Yeah."

"And that's where you have been for the past three days? With her?"

"Yeah."

"So you were avoiding me? Or just needed to speak with your sister?"

"Both, I'm not good at this Stiles." Derek says as he brings their plates over and sits down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks sitting down and nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"At relationships. I went to Laura hoping she would tell me I'm an idiot, scold be for how careless I was, tell me to how to fix what I've done."

"And I'm guessing she didn't do that?"

"No, she thought it was great, said I deserve to be happy and was an idiot for leaving."

"Well Laura seems like a smart woman." Stiles said. "Why did you? Leave I mean, did you want to get away from me?"

"No Stiles, I just freaked out. I denied my desire for you for months, and you, fuck Stiles you just kept wearing those tights and showing off how flexible you are and then whimpering my name as you fingered yourself. I was getting ready to move that day, I needed to get away from you so the bond would completely fade, so I wouldn't want you anymore, but then you fucking wrote on my car and I couldn't help myself, you just know how to get under my skin and I was so sick of fighting, I wanted you and you wanted me so I gave in."

"You were going to move..." Stiles sighs in frustration, he couldn't do this if Derek wasn't serious, it hurt enough the first time he got his hopes up, he sure as hell isn't risking it again until he knows Derek is serious and not planning on doing a runner. "Do you want this? I can't get my hopes up again just for you to run away, I like you, the thought of being with anyone else makes me sick, I was about to puke up all over Danny last night and it wasn't because of the alcohol. It was like my body was rejecting him. You're the only one that I want Derek and I am all in for whatever this is, are you?"

Derek's claws dig into the table as he glares at his eggs like they have offended him in some way.

"I do want this Stiles." Derek softly says. "I've never knotted anyone before, it's..."

"It's what?" Stiles asks as Derek trails off.

"It's special... We only do it to the one we consider to be our mate." Derek runs a hand through his hair and looks at anything, but Stiles. "I felt guilty, I claimed you as mine and I didn't even ask, I just took without giving you any other option. You can't stand anyone else touching you because I completed the bond Stiles, we're mated. I have forced you into it and I can't forgive myself for that."

"Derek don't say that, you didn't force me into this!" Stiles stands and walks over to Derek grabbing his face and forcing him to meet his eye. "You gave me fair warning, you told me to run, I told you to fuck me, you had my consent, you didn't rape me or force me into anything!"

Derek laughs drily. "You reeked of arousal, I knew you weren't going anywhere! I was planning on fucking you, I've never had trouble controlling my knot before so I didn't think anything of it. I figured we could have the talk afterwards, but when you agreed to being mine, I just lost it, I needed to claim you, to complete the bond so only I could have you." Derek grabs Stiles hands pulling him into his lap so Stiles is straddling his thighs. "You realize wolves mate for life right? your body accepted me and now we're mated, you don't need to be a wolf, my mother always said we are destined to find our one true mate, the one that was made for us, you're made for me Stiles." Derek purrs in his ear.

"You realize you went from beating yourself up over this to seducing me in less than a minute right?"

Derek lets out a pleased rumble, nuzzling his neck.

"I mean, I'm not complaining, but I don't want you to feel bad about this. If I'm made for you or whatever than this was bound to happen anyway right?"

"Don't know." Derek mumbles into his neck ."I've heard of a rumor that if you get far enough from your mate without completing the bond than it fades, but most wolves claim their mates."

"Well I don't want it to fade, I'm glad it's completed, I want this Derek, please don't feel guilty over this. I would have probably said yes the moment I saw you so it was inevitable."

"At least if you said yes it would have been consensual." Stiles rolls his eyes and swoops in to capture Derek's lips in a long awaited kiss.

"I'm yours, I meant it that night and I mean it now."

Derek lets out a growl, grabbing Stiles' ass and standing up, making Stiles yelp in surprise and wrap his arms and legs around Derek like a pretzel.

"I want to fuck you against every flat surface in this house until it reeks of us, I want my come dripping out of you for days." Derek growls placing him on the sofa and ripping his shirt off.

"You know you could just ask me to take it off, that's the second thing you've ripped of mine, I am really going to have to start investing in more clothes."

"Tell me what you want Stiles."

"You, I want you to fuck me, knot me, claim me until you stop feeling like you forced me into this. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, please Derek just..." Stiles trails off grabbing the hem of Derek's singlet and pulling it over his head so he can get his mouth of Derek's abs of steal and trail his tongue around every dip and curve.

"You're perfect Stiles." Derek grabs his face and brings their lips back together, pushing Stiles into the couch and looming over him as he takes his time getting to feel Stiles' lips against his own, not seeming to be in any rush. It's not long before Stiles greedily licks at Derek's lips, begging for entrance which Derek eagerly grants, opening up and meeting Stiles' tongue half way, coaxing it with his own before shoving it in further to explore his mouth.

"More." Stiles pants when they break away for air, making grabby hands at Derek's running shorts where a bulge is visible.

"More?" Derek asks with a wolfish grin as he pulls away from Stiles' grabby hands and makes his way down Stiles' body and mouth along the outline of his hard cock straining against his boxer briefs.

"Yes more, _please."_ Stiles moans, thrusting up, mewling in pleasure when Derek eases down the waist band of his briefs and sucks in the head of his cock.

"Are you wet for me Stiles?" Derek asks as he peels off Stiles' briefs and cups his balls.

"I don't--What are you talking about?" Stiles asked and then he felt it, something slick and wet leaking around his hole. Stiles whines clutching at Derek's back. "What's happening to me?"

"Shh, it's okay. Your body is just preparing itself for me, so I can fill you up." Stiles couldn't reply after that since Derek swallowed him whole and nosed at his pubes as his tongue caressed along the vein on the underside of his cock.

"Oh fuck, Derek I--I'm gonna..." Derek hummed and shoved two fingers into his slick, wet hole and searched until they brushed along a bundle of nerves that made Stiles arch and and come down Derek's eager throat.

"Ohmygod." Stiles croaked as Derek continued to lick and suck him through his orgasm until he was over sensitive and whining, practically prying Derek off his softening dick.

"If you were trying to suck my brains out through my dick, I think you succeed."

Derek doesn't reply, he just re-captures Stiles' lips, tongue delving inside, over and over again, claiming his mouth and forcing Stiles to taste himself on Derek's tongue.

"Need to fill you up so you smell like mine again." Derek says pulling away and ripping his own shorts off and grabbing Stiles ankle pushing his left leg up until his foot is snugly fit over his head. Derek groans as his eyes move over his body. "Is that comfortable?" Derek asks rubbing up the under side of his exposed thigh.

"Are you kidding me? I can do this position in my sleep, I teach yoga Derek, the splits is child's play compared to what I can do."

"Oh I've seen you in some interesting positions." Derek smirks as he pushes Stiles right leg up to join his left one, exposing his hole completely giving Derek easy access as he starts circling the rim with his finger, gathering the wetness and bringing it to his lips and sucking it off.

"Is that a wolf thing?" Stiles asks. "The tasting, I mean, first my blood, then my come and now my ass juice, which by the way is still freaking me out a little."

"Don't freak out. You're my mate, it's normal for your body to react this way, preparing you for my knot and as for the tasting, it's a wolf thing, I like tasting you, it drives my senses wild, you're so sweet for me." A joke about cannibalism is on the tip of his tongue when Derek swoops down and licks over his puckered hole, shoving two fingers in along with his tongue and just fucking in and out of him until his dick has twitched back to life and is leaking against his stomach.

"Oh fuck, just fuck me" Stiles says digging his nails into his ankles and wiggling around, trying to get Derek's tongue and fingers deeper inside of him.

"You want my knot?" Derek asks against his wet, stretched hole, breath sending shivers down Stiles' spine.

"Yes, you have my full consent to knot me and claim my ass or whatever other territorial things you have to do, _except_ Urophilia, that is one fetish I am strictly against."

Derek rolls his eyes as he noses up his balls and licks up the shaft of his dick all the way up to his lips. "I'm not a dog Stiles, I have much more satisfying ways to claim you."

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and kisses him, groaning as he feels Derek's cock grind against his.

"Can I bite you?" Derek asked once Stiles let him up for air. "It won't hurt, or turn you, I just want to make my mark, so everyone knows you're taken, knows your mine."

"Yeah." Stiles breathes out. "Sure, that sounds awesome."

Derek hums in content as he lines up with Stiles' entrance and thrust in without warning.

Stiles cried out in pleasure, his voice echoing off the walls of Derek's apartment as Derek hooks his arms around Stiles' upper thighs and pulled him back into every hard, sharp thrust.

"Wanted to do this." Derek gritted. "For the past three days, it was torture stay away from you."

"Shoulda stayed and _-fuck-_ fucked me instead of running away. I missed you and you're an asshole for leaving me."

"I know, never again Stiles, you're mine, I'll never leave you again." Derek pants out thrusting harder and burying his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, latching on and biting down.

Stiles keens, throwing his head back, he's so close and he can feel sparks of pleasure shooting to his groin as Derek growls and bites down harder, picking up speed.

"You're so beautiful like this." Derek murmured into his collar bone. "So ready and willing to take my knot, to let me claim you. So good for me Stiles."

Stiles moans, gripping onto Derek's shoulders and trying to push himself back into each thrust. "Yes, come on Derek, please I need it!"

Derek groaned shoving balls deep as his knot caught on Stiles' rim, stretching him wider and making his eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

"Oh fffuck, feels good." Stiles slurs as he wiggles his hips a little forcing Derek in deeper, until he was pressing against his prostate and that's all it takes before his dick is spurting its second round of come out.

"Yeah?" Derek says. "You like that? The feeling of me filling you up?"

"Yes!" Stiles cries out as Derek pushes harder into his prostate making Stiles dick give one last valiant squirt.

Derek hums, seeming pleased with himself as he nuzzles and kisses up Stiles' jaw and across his hairline.

"Want to watch TV?" Derek casually asks like he isn't still coming up Stiles' ass.

"Mmm tired." Stiles replies bringing his legs down to wrap around Derek's waist.

"Okay." Derek replies pushing Stiles' leg back up to duck under it and somehow manage to turn them on their sides so their spooning.

"I still have more questions." Stiles sleepily murmurs.

"Of course you do." Derek says kissing his shoulder blade. "How about tonight I take you on a real date and you can ask anything you want."

"Sounds good, how long till your knot goes down?"

"Last time it took about forty five minutes."

"Hmm, and if I go to sleep you will still be here when I wake up right?"

"I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Good." Stiles mumbles as he snuggles back into Derek's warmth and lets it lull him off into a peaceful slumber.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
